Medidata Rave is an Electronic Data Management (EDC) and Clinical Data Management System (CDMS). An EDC/CDMS is the primary tool utilized by researchers, physicians and other health care professionals to communicate and track scientific and safety data related to an experimental cancer trial. By extension an EDC/CDMS serves as the foundation for clinical trial operations and conduct. The primary NCI users of Medidata Rave are the National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN), Experimental Therapeutics Clinical Trials Network (ETCTN), National Community Clinical Oncology Program (NCORP), and several smaller NCI multi-center consortia. In addition, Medidata Rave supports multiple NCI Divisions and Programs.